Romantic Stories
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Confused Alice asked, "You write?" Chuckling Blood raised a strip of her hair to his lips. "In a way, yes. I would like it if you helped me with the one I'm trying to write."
1. Chapter 1

**Romance Stories-**

As Blood walked through his mansion he noticed something odd. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned, his voice slightly wavering on the edge of angriness.

The maid who had been passing by froze in her spot. Slowly she turned her head to what Blood was pointing at. It was a red glass vase and in it were two dying roses. The maid took a step back. "I-I don't k-know sir." She stumbled.

The Hatter sighed and shook his head. "Just replace them." Then he walked off to his office. On his way there he ran into the twins.

"Uh-" Dee started but his twin cut him off.

"Oh." Dum finished.

Blood's fierce eyes gazed holes into the Bloody Twins. "May I ask why you are not at your post?" At this he raised an eyebrow.

The twins looked at each other. "I… we… uh… well…" Both said at the same time.

They had been up to no good and Blood knew it. Feeling amused at their frantic faces he smiled. "Just go to the gate or I'll deduct your pay."

The boys' faces grew to ones of horror. "I'm out of here!" Dum shouted, running away.

Dee followed after, shouting, "Yeay! I don't want my pay cut!"

Blood's face went back to it's normal composure and he continued his journey down to his office. Once again there was another interruption, this time it was in his workplace.

Alice looked up from the book in her hands to see Blood placing his hat on the coat hanger. "Hi," She greeted him politely.

Glancing her way as he sat down he said, "Good evening."

All grew quiet as they stared at each other. Alice became nervous, feeling she should say something. "Elliot said I could come in here. Is that fine?"

The Hatter smiled slightly. "Yes. Continue reading if you'd like while I get to work."

"O-ok." Alice continued to read. It was harder than she had expected. The air Blood was emitting was making her overly aware of him. She could swear he was coming closer, but she convinced herself that he wouldn't bother. That was, until a shadow fell over her.

"What are you reading?" Blood asked as he took a seat on the couch next to her.

Alice was tense. "Don't you have work?"

He shrugged. "It can wait, or Elliot can do it. I have something else I'm interested in at the moment. Now, what are you reading?" Something in his voice told Alice that she shouldn't avoid his question.

Finding nothing wrong she raised the book to him, showing the cover.

Blood grinned. "A romantic story? I always loved those. Though, it's much more interesting if you make them yourself." The Hatter's grew into a seductive tone.

Confused Alice asked, "You write?"

Chuckling Blood raised a strip of her hair to his lips. "In a way, yes. I would like it if you helped me with the one I'm trying to write."

"Ok?" Alice was completely perplexed now. He just wasn't making any sense.

Then Blood reached over, pulled the foreigner into his arms, and kissed her. The kiss broke off suddenly as a flash of light and a huge 'bang' went off in the room "Dee. Dum." Blood snarled, looking towards the desk that was now in smithereens.

**(I don't actually care for Blood but I had come up with an idea and I felt the need to write it. Blood's personality is kinda hard so I don't know if I got it right or not. Heh. Yes, the twins did blow up his desk! Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

"Dee. Dum." At this Blood looked towards the desk that was now in tiny pieces, some of which were still falling down to the ground. Standing up he announced, "I'm going to kill them."

There was another 'bang', this time it was a frantic Elliot slamming the door open. "Blood! Alice! Are you alright?"

Sighing Blood stood up from the couch leaving Alice feeling slightly safer. "We're fine. Just the twins blew up my desk." Now he turned to Alice. "Continue reading if you like. When I come back, if you're still here, I hope that you'll help me."

Alice watched as the Hatter grab his cane and leave the room with the March Hare behind him. Shaking her head she got up to put her book away before she went out to the bathroom to fix her hair.

**Blood's POV-**

I practically stormed outside. Usually I was calm about things like this, but today everything was just going wrong. Not only that but I had been creating a 'mood' with Alice. I slightly sensed Elliot behind me, my own aura almost completely devouring his.

As I reached the gate the twins turned slowly toward me. When they saw my face they jumped back. "I'm sorry! I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen!" Dee shouted, pointing at Dum.

At this Dum shot his brother a dirty look before turning back to me. "It wasn't me! It was all Dee's idea!"

Elliot, like usual with the twins, did the talking for me. "I don't care who it was! In my book you're both guilty and are going to pay for it!" Pulling out his gun he pointed it at Dee.

Slowly I turned my cane into a gun and pointed it at Dum. Both my subordinate and I fired at the same time. Of course, the twins dogged the bullets expertly.

Then suddenly Elliot stopped. Looking at him I asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Alice." Was all he said.

With that I put my gun away. Both Dee and Dum sighed when they saw her come out of the mansion.

**Alice's POV-**

As I exited the mansion I saw Blood, Elliot, Dee, and Dum all in a group. The twins looked somewhat worn out. "What happened?" I asked as I reached their little group.

Turning to me Blood smiled. I blushed slightly, remembering our earlier kiss. "I just told these two that they weren't getting their pay for a month."

Both the twins groaned and Elliot shot them a look which they returned by sticking their tongues out. "Alright, as long as it wasn't anything too bad. I'll be leaving now."

"Goodbye Princess." Blood called out as I walked away.

My blush grew darker and I quickened my pace.

**Regular POV-**

"I meant what I said," Blood told the twins before going back into the mansion. Distantly he heard Elliot yelling at them.

As he walked in the halls he smiled to himself. He would make sure to see Alice again soon. Glancing to his right he found several vases with roses in them. Walking over he picked one rose up and twirled it in his hand. Yes, he would defiantly see Alice soon.

**(Just to say, this is going to be a replacement for Blood's oneshot. This also might be only two more chapters, not sure on how long I can make it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Alice sighed. She was so bored but was afraid of going anywhere. If she went to the Amusement Park the twins would probably be there and drag her to the mansion. If she went to the mansion she'd have to deal with Blood, which she rather wouldn't. The only place that left was the castle, and there was absolutely no way she was going to deal with a certain rabbit.

"Lady!" came a slightly high voice. Alice shivered. She knew exactly who it was, and what would happen. Turning slowly to face the door she saw the Bloody Twins barge into her room.

Dee smiled. "There you are!"

Dum mimicked his brother's grin. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"We want to play!" both whined at the same time.

Alice shook her head. "No I… um… have to go out and get groceries," she said, coming up with the sudden idea.

The twins frowned, tears forming in their eyes. "But…" Dum pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I guess Boss will just deduct our pay even more for not being able to bring you to the tea party," Dee sighed, biting his bottom lip.

This was too much for Alice to handle. She stood up from her chair and marched passed them to the door. "Fine, I'll go."

Behind her the boys grinned at each other and high-fived.

I didn't take long for the three to reach the mansion and when they did they found Elliot waiting for them. "Took you long enough," he mumbled.

Dee stuck out his tongue. "Moronic-"

His twin cut him off. "Hare!" At this Dum pulled down his bottom eyelid.

Elliot's ears twitched. "I'm not a rabbit!" he shouted. Pulling out his gun he aimed it at the twins.

Alice jumped in front of them, putting her arms out to the side. "Elliot," she warned, her voice sending shivers down his spine.

He put his gun away. "Alright, but only because you said to Alice."

The twins once again shared a winning grin. Elliot led them to the garden Alice knew all to well. There were several bushes with roses, and in the middle of it sat a well filled tea table. On the table were several carrot dishes that Elliot loved, and tea to satisfy Blood's refined taste buds.

At the head of the table sat the Mad Hatter himself. Smiling at Alice he gestured for her to take the seat next to him. Not wanting to offend Blood she did, but felt very uncomfortable in the process. "Have some tea," Blood offered, holding the teapot out to her.

"Thank you," Alice said politely, reaching for the pot.

Blood had other plans however. He took her cup and poured the tea into it himself. Putting two lumps of sugar in it, stirring, and handing it back he said, "Now how nice of a host would I be if I let my lovely guest pour her own tea?"

The brunette blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair. Across from her she barely noticed Elliot stuffing his face with carrot cupcakes and the twins showing off their newly acquired weapons to each other.

Her efforts were in vain. Blood saw her blush and took her chin in his hand confidently. He turned her face so that she had to look directly at him. "Well? The answer?" he asked expectantly.

"N-not a good one," Alice stumbled. Her blush grew darker as she realized that Blood's face was getting closer to her own.

Moving so that his lips were right next to her ear his smile faded. "I'm afraid we're going to be cutting this tea party early. There is something I want to show you." His breath was hot against her cheek which was already heated from her blush.

Alice squirmed but Blood's hold didn't waver. Staying there for a second longer the girl grew nervous. Then the Hatter let go of her chin and instead took her hand. Getting up he pulled her away from the table. Neither Elliot nor the twins noticed what their boss was doing.

**What is Blood planning? Haha! This is going to be interesting if I do say so myself! Which I do! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"Blood!" Alice shouted as the Hatter dragged her through the garden.

Looking back at her with a smirk on his face he asked, "Yes Princess?"

He was enjoying this and she could tell. Sometimes Blood really got on her nerves. Yanking her hand out of his hold she stopped in her place. Blood looked back at her, amusement in his eyes. Alice glared at him. "Just where did you think you were taking me?" she demanded.

Blood chuckled. "To the best place to help me write the story of course." At this the Hatter started to walk towards her.

Alice, scared, took a few steps back. Each step he advanced she moved back. This happened until her back was pressed firmly against the trunk of a tree. Yet he walked until he was an inch away from her. Placing on hand on the trunk next to her face he leaned in so that their noses were touching. "So what do you say?" he asked huskily. "Will you help me?"

The foreigner was shaking. This Blood, he was scaring her out of her wits. Alice could think of nothing while his lips were slowly descending towards hers. Acting on impulse she scurried around to the back of the tree. This was possible because he had only one hand blocking her.

Blood's amused look vanished as he spotted her peeking out from behind the tree. As he reached around Alice screamed. The sound seemed to echo slightly. While dashing to the other side of the tree, Alice felt her wrist grabbed tightly. She was yanked against the broad chest of the Hatter.

She squirmed with all her strength, trying to get away, but his strong arms held her to him. "Let go!" she shouted, suddenly kneeing him between the legs.

"Owww!" he mumbled, tears building up in his eyes.

Alice didn't even pause to see Blood in a state nobody had seen him before. She ran towards where she could make out the gate. Tears of her own were streaming down her face as she ran.

"Hey! Alice!" a voice called from behind her.

She didn't stop, just kept on running.

Strong arms grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn towards whoever it was. "Stop it!" she shouted, hitting the person on the chest.

"Alice, it's me, Elliot! Stop! Stop!" the man yelled.

Realization crossed Alice's mind. Looking up she saw the March Hare holding her. She sighed and wiped her tearstained face. "I'm sorry Elliot," she mumbled.

Elliot smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. You're safe now," he comforted her.

After several moments Alice's breathing went back to normal and Elliot let her go. "Are you better now?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you Elliot."

A grin spread across his face then. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. "I want to give you something," he told her.

"What is it?" she inquired.

Smiling back at her he said, "You'll see."

The two walked towards the garden. As they reached the center scents drifted towards Alice. All the fragrances of the flowers filled the air and made her feel like she was in her garden at home. As Alice took in the many roses, tulips, and daisies Elliot went around the bushes looking for something. "Alice! Come here!" he called out, motioning her to come.

Alice walked over and saw what he was looking at. It was a bunch of medium sized flowers of the same kind, each one growing on top of another. Each one had five blue petals that almost looked purplish.

Elliot picked one. Alice looked up to see what he was doing. His hands reached to her left ear where he tucked the flower in with her hair. Removing his hands and looking at her he smiled softly. "Beautiful," he whispered.

The brunette smiled. "What type of flower is it?" she asked him.

The hare looked at his feet while he said, "Jacob's Ladder. I thought it would look good with your eye color."

He smiled widened. "Thank you, Elliot. You're so sweet." At this Alice went up on her tiptoes and kissed Elliot on the cheek. When she pulled away both blushed.

Neither one was aware of the Hatter, clenching his fists as he watched the spectacle from one of the many rose bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"Alice," Elliot whispered. He leaned his head in, his lips hovering just above hers.

By this point the Hatter was about to burst. He took a step but only one, for Alice backed away from the Hare.

A questioning look appeared on Elliot's face. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

A slight smile appeared on Alice's face. Reaching a hand to her head she pulled the Jacob's Ladder out of her hair and held it out to Elliot. "I do like it… but I just can't except it. You see, I like some one else, and if you mean this flower to represent your affection, I have to hand it back to you."

His ears drooped a little. Then he perked up as he took the flower back. "I don't mind, as long as the man is better for you than me. The only one I can think of is Blood."

Blood, who was still in the bushes, smirked slightly. Elliot's eyes glanced his boss's way but Alice didn't notice. A blush crossed her face and she looked towards her feet. "What if I said that it was Blood?" she asked him, hear wide and curious eyes looking up to him.

Elliot gulped and blushed slightly. He really did like Alice, but for his boss he would give up anything. Patting her on the head he said, "Then look to your right," before he left.

Alice stood there in shock as the March Hare left the garden. Snapping back to reality she looked to her right to see none other than Blood step out of the bushes. "Blood!" she shouted, shocked. Her blush grew deeper.

At this Blood smirked even more. He stepped up to her and tilted her head up so his eyes met hers. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked. Instead of his usual overconfident tone was a voice full of hope.

"Yes," Alice mumbled, adverting her eyes since she couldn't turn her head away.

Before she knew it Blood's lips had crashed down on her own. Eyes widening, Alice felt his hand go around her waist and pull her gently towards him. His hand that had been on her chin was now on her cheek, caressing it.

The brunette found herself lost in his sweetness. Her eyes began to close and she let him support her. She was barely aware of the three pairs of eyes on them until Blood pulled away from her. "What do you three want?" Blood asked. He didn't let go of Alice, instead he tightened his hold on her waist.

Elliot, Dee and Dum came out to the open. Two matching grins were on the twins faces while Elliot's was slightly forced. "Boss was really-" Dee started but his twin cut him off.

"Enjoying that," Dum finished. Both Tweedles shared a look and laughed.

Putting a hand behind his head Elliot said, "I tried to stop them but they just wouldn't listen." He looked like he was telling the truth, and like he was embarrassed for spying on them.

Alice blushes and looked up to Blood. She found him looking down at her with a smile. Then he looked towards his subordinates and laughed. "In these few days nothing has gone the way I wanted it too!" he chuckled.

"How?" Alice asked him.

Blood released her waist to hold her hand. "For one thing you kicked me in the crotch," he mumbled.

The foreigner pouted at the memory. "I wish I would've staid a second longer to see your face."

"That's not nice," Blood chided. "Anyway, will you write that story with me now?"

The twins and Elliot shared looks of confusion. Alice, however, finally got the joke. "If we can take it one step at a time."

"I'm willing to go as slow as you want, Princess," Blood said with a nod.

Shaking her head she said, "Only if you call me Alice."

A smile appeared on his face again. "Alright." He leaned in so that his lips were right next to her ear. "I love you, Alice." Pulling away he asked, "How was that?"

Turning as red as the roses that surrounded them Alice pouted and turned around. "Ok I guess."

**Ok! Almost done! I think it's only going to be one more chapter. ;) Sorry if I'm a bit slow on updating but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Sorry again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-**

Alice sat in Blood's office, reading the book that had started the whole 'romance writing' thing. As she read Blood sat at his desk doing paperwork. There was no noise except for the flutter of paper both of them caused, but neither minded.

The two sat like this for what felt like hours. Alice finished her book, stood up, stretched, and put it back on the shelf.

Blood looked up at her. "Picking another book?" he asked.

Alice smiled at him but shook her head. "No. I was actually going to go say bye to Elliot and the twins."

The hatter put down his pen before he walked up to her. "Won't you consider staying for awhile longer? I already have two more pages of my book finished and I'd like to write more," he whispered huskily in her ear.

The foreigner giggled slightly and Blood pulled away to look at her in surprise. With a grin on her face she put her forefinger against his lips. "Remember, you said you'd go as slow as I wanted."

Blood smirked and took her raised hand in his. "Just don't take too long… Alice." After he said this he kissed the top of her hand.

A blush was beginning to creep it's way onto her face. "I-I'm glad you used my na-name," Alice stuttered.

This just made him smirk even more. "I'll say it as many times as you want," he mumbled. A look came into his eyes as he leaned his head down to the girl's in front of him. With his lips inches from her own he whispered, "I love you Alice."

Then Blood's lips were on hers. Alice's eyes widened but soon she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She was beginning to loose herself in his strong arms which had wound themselves around her waist, and in the way his kiss seemed to send electrical shock waves all through her body. Alice put her arms around his neck and went on her tip-toes.

Blood broke the kiss all too soon. "Before we continue this I want to add another page to that story. I don't want to forget what happened, and not be able to taunt you with it later." Alice watched as he went over to his desk and sat down again. He pulled out a black note book from one of the many drawers. Flipping it open he picked up his pen and began to write.

Alice titled her head to the left, shrugged, and walked over to stand besides Blood. She laughed loudly as she saw what he was writing. "Are you seriously writing a romantic story between us?"

The hatter blushed slightly as he finished his scribbles and slammed the notebook into the drawer which he had pulled it from. "Of course. I need to be able to rub it in, especially with the Prime Minister," he mumbled.

The brunette laughed again. "Yeay… right."

Blood glared at her. "You are not to tell anyone about this!" he yelled.

An evil grin found it's way onto the girl's face. "Sure," Alice said, slurring the 'S.'

With a sigh Blood shook his head. Before he knew it Alice bounded out of his office. "Dee, Dum, Elliot! Guess what your boss does!" she shouted out.

Eyes widening Blood quickly grabbed his hat and ran after her. "Don't you dare!" he yelled.

The twins poked their heads out of their room and Elliot walked into the hall with a plate full of carrot cake. "What?" they all asked at once.

Before Alice could say anything Blood had caught up and covered her mouth with his hand. "She was going to say that I was a pervert," he told them all.

Alice struggled in his arms, knowing full well it was useless. She gave up after about two seconds.

"Then why'd you stop her? We already know that," Elliot asked before stuffing his face with almost half of the cake.

The twins laughed. "Not as much as you," Dum said.

"You want to do perverted things to the Lady!" Dee yelled.

Both of them together snarled, "Moronic Rabbit!"

Elliot's face turned red from both anger and the fact that he was choking. He chased the twins down the hall and around the corner.

Blood finally let go of Alice.

Turing around she asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"So you wouldn't say anything." Now Blood put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Now, where were we?" Then, once again, he leaned down and kiss his beloved Alice.

**The End! Haha, I just had to make it that he was actually writing the story. ;) Well, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
